


The Way We Were

by Kolsi



Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [1]
Category: Thai Actor RPF, TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, M/M, Masturbation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolsi/pseuds/Kolsi
Summary: — Итак, ты целовался со своим парнем на парковке.— Ну как-то так.Часть 1/? Friendship
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: Серия Friendship (перевод на русский) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835080
Kudos: 7





	The Way We Were

**Author's Note:**

> Данная работа является переводом на цикл Friendship, написанный EveHypo555.  
> Буду благодарна, если после прочтения вы перейдёте по ссылке оригинала и поддержите автора лайком.  
> Перевод создан в сотрудничестве с @Norath (https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norath/pseuds/Norath)

— Вы целовались на парковке?

Галф смотрит на Капрао.   
— Поцелуй. Это был один поцелуй.

— На парковке.

— Да, на парковке. — он вздыхает и опускает палец в миску, чтобы попробовать смесь. — Тьфу. Нонг, твоему тесту нужен сахар. Или соль. Или новое тесто.

— Это мыло.

— Что? — он смотрит вниз на розовую жижу.

Капрао смеется и расставляет формы.   
—Мы делаем мыло, помнишь? — он выливает смесь. — Или ты слишком отвлекся, говоря о своем парне?

— Он не мой парень.

— Верно. Пока.

— Правильно. — Галф стонет и взъерошивает свои волосы. — Что я делаю, Нонг? Я не знаю, как это сделать. Я целовался с ним на парковке.

Капрао отрывает взгляд от своего мыла.   
— Эй, ты сказал, что это был всего лишь один поцелуй.

— … возможно, с языком.

— Итак, ты целовался со своим парнем на парковке.

— Ну как-то так.

***

Галф снова проверяет свой телефон. Нет сообщений.

— Он на занятиях, — напоминает ему Капрао.

— Я не собирался…

— Нет, собирался. Не волнуйся, — Капрао указывает на таймер в форме яйца на стойке. — Таймер сработает, когда он закончит.

— Ой. — Галф смотрит на подносы, разбросанные по всей кухне. — Разве ты не должен был следить за временем приготовления мыла?

— Черт…

***

— Это ужасный план, — говорит Капрао.

Галф шумит с полным ртом чипсов из дуриана.   
— Ау. Что ты имеешь в виду? Это блестяще. — он держит одну из чипсинок. — Я просто буду жевать этих плохишей, когда буду рядом с ним, и я не смогу поцеловать его.

— Ты всегда будешь держать при себе пакет с чипсами из дуриана?

— …да?

Капрао качает головой.   
— Неужели так трудно избежать поцелуев с Пи’Мью? — он смеется над реакцией Галфа. — Не бери в голову. Мне не стоит беспокоиться… — его перебивает звук таймера.

Телефон Галфа сразу же вибрирует. Он показывает Капрао сообщение.

**Мью:**

Занятия закончились. Поиграем в видеоигры вечером?

— Объясни мне еще раз, как вы не встречаетесь?

Галф вздыхает и смотрит на свой телефон.   
— Я точно не знаю. Мы не заключали соглашение или что-то в этом роде.

— Как сделали Тарн и Тайп?

— Ты думаешь, нам тоже стоит?

— Зависит. — Капрао пожимает плечами. — Как часто ты планируешь целоваться с ним на парковке?

***

— Ты хочешь заключить соглашение? — голос Мью звучит ровно по телефону.

Галф дуется и опускается на диван.   
— Разве ты не думаешь, что нам нужны некоторые основные правила?

— Нет.

— Нет?

Его старший смеется.   
— Если есть правила, ты просто хочешь их нарушать.

— Ау.

— Яй Нонг… Не лги.

Галф пытается подавить трепет в животе. Почему Пи'Мью звучит так кокетливо, когда называет его так?

— Хорошо, прекрасно. — он притягивает ноги к груди. — Никаких правил. Это не должно быть так сложно, правда? Это дружба, а не физика.

— Тьфу, не говори физика.

— Физика.

— Видишь? — смех Мью громкий и неизменный. — Ты терпеть не можешь, когда тебе говорят, что делать. Как ты собираешься следовать правилам?

— Это неправда, — говорит Галф. Он кусает губу, прежде чем снова говорит. — Мне нравится, когда мне говорят, что делать… _иногда_.

Громкий грохот доносится через динамик, а затем следует ругань Мью.

— Пи, ты в порядке?

Он прочищает горло.   
— Да. Хорошо. Просто… уронил телефон.

Галф улыбается самому себе.   
— Я хороший мальчик, помнишь?

— Блядь. — голос Мью звучит отдаленно.

— Ты снова уронил телефон?

Он слышит какое-то шкрябание на другом конце.   
— Нет, я бросил его. — Мью глубоко вздыхает. — Нонг, ты не можешь так говорить. Я пытаюсь хорошо себя вести, а ты сводишь меня с ума. — отчаяние в его голосе идет прямо к паху Галфа.

Галф сжимает телефон и начинает поглаживать свою шею.   
— Я думал, что ты все еще хочешь флиртовать со мной?

— Полегче со мной, Галф.

Ох, блядь. Галф хватается за ткань своей рубашки.   
— Ты сейчас умоляешь меня, Пи?

— Яй Нонг… — Мью использует свой угрожающий голос.

Дыхание Галф становится тяжелее. И, черт, как и дыхание Мью.   
— Кхун Пи… — он облизывает губы. — Ты пытаешься меня возбудить?

— Черт, нет, — его слова звучат поспешно. — Это ты меня дразнишь, помнишь? Ты непослушный мальчик.

Небольшой, но слышимый стон слетает с губ Галфа.   
— Пи'Мью…

— Ты должен перестать произносить мое имя так, Нонг… — его голос звучит так грубо, что заставляет Галфа дрожать. Это даже не секс по телефону, но он твердый как камень.

— Черт, Пи… — он закрывает глаза. — Мы не можем… сделать это. Мы должны… тьфу… — он теряет концентрацию от звука дыхания Мью.

— Да?

— Черт, не говори да прямо сейчас. — он прижимает ладонь ко лбу и стонет.

— Тогда ты не можешь издавать такие звуки прямо сейчас.

— Пи?

— Что?

— Мы действительно плохо дружим.

— Я знаю.

Галф смотрит на выпуклость в своих спортивных штанах.   
— Нам стоит отключиться?

— Вероятно.

Ни один из них не прощается, прежде чем отключиться. Галф бросает свой телефон на журнальный столик и приспускает пояс штанов на свои бедра. Черт, он действительно собирается сделать это, не так ли? Он такой мучительно твердый, и простое прикосновение к себе заставляет его стонать. Образ Пи’Мью в белой рубашке, закатывающего рукава, приходит в его голову.

_Ты будешь хорошим мальчиком?_ Галф скулит при мысли, как старший прижимает его к стене и разворачивает. _Положи руки на стену и раздвинь ноги._ Он представляет, как Мью проводит руками по его спине, сжимая бедра и протягивая руку, чтобы погладить его. Поначалу медленные, дразнящие поглаживания заставляют Галфа стонать в реальной жизни. Он облизывает губы, когда ускоряет темп. _Я сказал, ты будешь хорошим мальчиком?_

_Да._ Слова шепотом повисают на его губах. _Да, что?_ Галф усиливает хватку, представляя, что это его старший. _Да, Кхун Пи._ Теперь он хнычет. Он хочет хорошо себя вести. Он хочет быть послушным. _Тебе нравится, как твой Кхун Пи касается тебя?_ Это сводит его с ума. _Да, Пи._ Даже если это не он на самом деле, одна только мысль вызывает подъем в животе. Мысль о руке Мью — грубой и властной — на его члене. _Ты собираешься кончить для меня?_ Боже, он так близко. Галф представляет, как Пи'Мью переплетает свои пальцы с его и прижимает их руки к стене, а другая рука продолжает его гладить. Держа Галфа в плену и доводя до грани восторга. _Да, Пи. Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить._ Его действия становятся жёстче, замедляясь до мучительного темпа, который дразнит его и заставляет чувствовать каждый дюйм сладкого и мучительного давления. Не прекращающиеся ни на минуту движения усиливают удовольствие, пока он не может больше терпеть его, и оно накапливается внутри него. _Будь хорошим мальчиком и кончи для меня._ И это все, что Галф может сделать, чтобы не кричать, когда выгибает спину и поднимает бедра. Он кончает так сильно, сознание лихорадит от мысли о руке Пи'Мью, покрытой его спермой, выдаивающей его до последней капли.

На мгновение он лежит там, потный и задыхающийся. Сперма на всей его рубашке и даже на диване. Определенно работа нехорошего мальчика. Он вздыхает и смотрит в потолок. _Это не должно быть так сложно, верно? Это дружба, а не физика._ Похоже, проблема не только в стояке. Он вытирает себя, меняет рубашку и тянется к телефону. 

**Галф:**

Позвони мне по видеосвязи, когда закончишь.

Проходит десять минут, прежде чем Мью отвечает. 

**Мью:**

Закончу что? 

**Галф:**

Не заставляй меня чувствовать себя еще хуже, Пи. Я не могу быть единственным, кто делает это.

**Мью:**

Ой. 

Лицо Мью появляется в видео чате. Его волосы мокрые. 

— Ты принимал душ? 

Его взгляд мечется по комнате.   
— В моей квартире жарко.

— Не сомневаюсь.

Мью корчит рожицу.   
— Хорошо, я тоже это сделал. Ни стыда у тебя, ни совести.

Галф смеется над своим старшим.   
— Мы сказали, что будем честнее друг с другом.

— Я не думал, что ты имеешь в виду настолько честными.

Галф улыбается ему. Пи'Mью иногда может быть таким нытиком.   
— Мы должны поговорить об этом, Пи. Прошла всего лишь неделя, и посмотри, где мы сейчас. 

— Что ты предлагаешь делать?

Галф ложится на диван и вздыхает.   
— Мы должны сосредоточиться на цели нашей дружбы. Узнать друг друга. Работать над твоим исцелением. 

Пи'Мью проводит рукой по волосам. Галф знает, что он делает так, когда испытывает стресс.   
— Не могу обсуждать это на голодный желудок.

***

— Владелец не хотел продавать его мне. Он сказал, что он болен и не ладит с другими щенками. — Пи'Мью вздыхает и пожимает плечами. — Поэтому, я предложил ему больше денег, и он согласился. Моя мама до сих пор не знает, сколько я действительно заплатил за Чоппера.

— Ни один другой щенок не подошел бы, хах?

Мью дарит ему теплую улыбку.   
— У меня слабость к милым и антисоциальным. 

Галф видит на экране, как его собственные уши становятся красными.   
— Я уверен, что понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь. 

Его старший удовлетворенно вздыхает.   
— Это была хорошая идея. — взгляд его стал томным и мечтательным. 

Тепло охватывает Галфа, когда он смотрит на Мью через телефон.   
— Как ты спишь в эти дни? 

Волнение вспыхивает на лице Мью.   
— В последнее время мне снятся бессвязные сны. Даже не воспоминания. Просто… фрагменты. 

— Фрагменты чего?

— Случайных повседневных вещей. Занятия, Чоппер, вождение. — он пыхтит и откидывается на диван. — Иногда это не имеет смысла. Мне снилось, что я был на ночном рынке, искал брелок, который они продают туристам. Или я делал смузи, но у меня не было всех ингредиентов. 

Галф смеется над своим старшим.   
— Так это нормальные сны? 

— Это нормально? Я больше не знаю. — он стонет и морщит лицо. — Однажды часть моего сна была на английском.

— Как это случилось?

— Я читал статью, написанную канадцем. — они смеются вместе, и это так естественно. Никакого сексуального напряжения, никаких колебаний. Только они - Мью и Галф. 

— Как ты думаешь, что это значит, Пи?

Мью зевает и растягивается на диване.   
— Я думаю, еще слишком рано говорить. А что, Яй Нонг хочет встречаться со мной? — на его лице такая дьявольская улыбка, что сердце Галфа замирает, но вскоре ее сменяет глупая улыбка старшего. Та, которая наполняет его грудь теплом. 

— Пи'Мью слишком льстит себе. 

— Ты же не делаешь это, поэтому мне приходится самому. 

Галф видит свое собственное застенчивое выражение лица на экране.   
— Это привилегия парня. Ее нужно заслужить.

Пи'Мью поднимает брови.   
— Что входит в пакет дружбы?

Что-то тянет в животе Галфа. Он хотел задать этот вопрос последние несколько дней.  
— Как насчет потусоваться вместе? 

— Что?

— Эээ, — говорит он. — Давай тусоваться, как друзья.

Мью раздумывает над этим   
— Что у тебя на уме?

— Пообедаем?

***

Галф замечает своего старшего у входа в ресторан. Он прислоняется к внешней стороне, держа одну руку в кармане и листая что-то в телефоне. Его челка растрепанная и едва прикрывает глаза. Как ему удается выглядеть так круто все время? Мью смотрит вверх и оценивает его, когда Галф подходит.

— Сколько времени ты выбирал одежду?

— Что, Пи?

— Сколько времени понадобилось, чтобы выбрать свой наряд? 

Галф переминается с ноги на ногу и пожимает плечами.   
— Полчаса? 

Мью кивает.   
— У меня заняло сорок пять минут. Я думаю, мы слишком зациклились на этом. — он придерживает дверь для Галфа. 

Галф смотрит на своего старшего.   
— Правда? Кхун Пи такой джентльмен. — он чует в воздухе что-то смелое и прохладное. — Ты надушился одеколоном?

Щеки Мью становятся розовыми.   
— Да, но я пытался смыть его, хорошо? — он выгибает бровь. — Ты уложил волосы. 

— Они были пушистыми. 

— И?

Уши Галфа горят, когда их сопровождают к столику. Они усаживаются рядом друг с другом, прежде чем понять, как это неловко.   
— Не знаю, почему я это сделал, — говорит Галф. Он встает и садится напротив Мью. У самодовольного ублюдка высокомерная улыбка на его глупом красивом лице. 

— Ты не ответил на мой вопрос, — говорит его старший.

— Ну, — Галф смотрит, чтобы вокруг них никого не было. — Я хотел, чтобы ты подумал, что я хорошо выгляжу. Вот. — он притворяется, что изучает меню. 

Мью смеется и наклоняется через стол.   
— Я всегда думаю, что ты хорошо выглядишь, Нонг. И мне нравятся твои пушистые волосы. 

Галф не понимает ни одного слова в меню. Он слишком занят, пытаясь подавить трепет в животе. Как ему пережить это свидание. _Нет, не свидание, совсем не свидание,_ если Пи'Мью ведет себя так кокетливо? 

Посреди их трапезы Галф подносит палочки к Мью.   
— Вот, попробуй это. — он протягивает кусочек мяса. Без колебаний, Мью открывает рот и принимает еду. 

Только проглотив пищу, Мью замирает.   
— Мы, вероятно, не должны этого делать. 

Галф смотрит на свои палочки для еды.   
— Черт. Это уже привычка. 

— Я знаю. 

Когда приносят чек, Мью платит за них обоих. Галф падает на свое место, потирая живот.   
— Спасибо, Пи. 

— Я вижу, у тебя нет проблем с тем, что я угощаю тебя. 

Он потягивается и чмокает губами.   
— Ты Пи, а я Нонг. Не я придумал эти правила. 

— Но ты им и не следуешь. 

Они покидают ресторан, и Мью тянется к его руке.   
— Ай. — он останавливает себя. — Прости. 

Галф смотрит на свои пустые пальцы.   
— О, верно. — он сует руку в карман. — Думаю, друзья так не делают. 

— Так странно, — говорит Мью. — Такое чувство, что по моей коже ползают муравьи. Я просто хочу протянуть руку и… аргх. — он делает сжимающее движение руками. 

Галф улыбается ему самой милой улыбкой.   
— Кхун Пи скучает по своему Нонгу Stress Ball?

— Это все, что ты можешь сказать? — Мью бросает на него взгляд, который говорит, _с меня хватит_. — Разве ты не можешь сказать, что чувствуешь то же самое? 

— Ау. — Галф останавливается и поворачивается к нему лицом. — Я тот, кто признался, помнишь? 

Выражение лица Мью превращается в сентиментальную улыбку, когда он наклоняется вперед.   
— Да. И ты сделал меня самым счастливым человеком. 

Галф не может не смотреть в его глаза-полумесяцы. Глаза, которые обжигают его сердце. Глаза, которые наполнили его жизнь сладостью и трепетом новой любви.   
— Ты банальнее Тарна, — говорит он, потому что не знает, как еще ответить. Галф осматривается. — Где мы? 

Mью бросает взгляд на дорожный знак.   
— Я не знаю. Моя машина вон там, — смеется он и указывает в направлении, откуда они пришли. 

Галф направляется в пустынный переулок и прислоняется к стене здания.   
— Это была глупая идея, Пи? 

Мью стоит перед ним, обе руки в карманах. Почему он выглядит так круто, когда делает это?   
— Мы просто должны продолжать пытаться. Может не сработать первые несколько раз, потому что мы все еще пытаемся в этом разобраться. Но это хорошая идея, Нонг. — Мью наклоняется и смотрит на него. — Я хочу быть твоим другом прежде, чем стану твоим парнем. Я хочу быть таким возлюбленным, который уже знает, как заботиться о тебе. 

Галф может только пялиться. Как он может дышать, услышав что-то подобное? Он хочет протянуть руку и коснуться его щеки, хочет провести пальцами по волосам Пи'Мью.   
— Как ты можешь говорить что-то подобное, Кхун Пи, — шепчет он, — и ждать, что я не поцелую тебя? 

Его старший выпрямляется. Его взгляд мягкий и немного грустный.   
— Я могу подождать, если ты сможешь.

***

— Вы ходили на свидание?

Галф вздыхает и выливает больше мыла в форму.   
— Это был просто обед. 

— Только вы двое?

Он отрывает взгляд от своей работы.   
— Ну, да. Мы должны были пригласить других людей? 

— Я не знаю. — Капрао опускает палец в миску и пробует смесь на вкус. — Хм.

— Подожди, разве это не мыло? 

— Нет, сейчас мы делаем шоколадные батончики. 

— Ой. — Галф никогда не поспевает за их деятельностью. Он просто приходит и делает, как ему говорят. — Когда ты и Фон расстались и стали друзьями, было ли это странно? 

Капрао наливает шоколад в формы.   
— Да. Мы даже несколько раз спали вместе, прежде чем успокоились.

— Понятно.

— Что ж, я полагаю ваш эквивалент — поцелуи на парковке. — он хихикает и уклоняется от слабого удара Галфа. 

— Что было самым трудным для тебя? 

Его младший вздыхает и запрыгивает на стойку.   
— Невозможность обнять ее.

И вот оно. Галф присоединяется к нему.   
— Я скучаю по тому, как меня обнимали. — инстинктивно он тянется к своему животику. Он даже не может вспомнить, когда Мью в последний раз касался его. — Как ты справился? 

Капрао качает ногами взад и вперед.   
— О, ты знаешь. Обнимал подушку по ночам, ел кучу нездоровой пищи и выучил три языка одновременно.

— ... у меня есть подушка.

— Вот, пожалуйста!

***

Субботу они проводят на Чатучак — рынке выходного дня, в секции 27 — книги. Галф не уверен, почему он это предложил. Он не очень любит шоппинг, но это очень людное место, так что здесь они могут лучше контролировать себя.

Галф находит книгу, в которой текст написан на древнегреческом на одной странице, а его английский перевод — на другой. Это коллекция старых стихотворений. Он открывает книгу на отрывке Сапфо. 

— Что это за слово? — он указывает на английский. 

Мью замирает на секунду. Он смотрит на потолок и бормочет себе под нос.   
— Пытаюсь придумать лучший аналог. — он оглядывается на него и поджимает губы. — Наверное, как... kwaamyàak. _Желание._

— Kwaamyàak», — повторяет Галф. Он читает вслух на английском. 

_You came and I was crazy for you._   
_Ты пришел, и я была без ума от тебя._

_And you cooled my mind that burned with longing._   
_И ты охладил мой разум, который горел желанием._

Мью изучает его с выражением, которое Галф видел всего несколько раз. Как будто он пытается понять его.   
— Ты хочешь ее? — Мью спрашивает. 

— Что?

— Книгу, — говорит он, кивая на нее. — О чем Яй Нонг подумал? 

— Ау. — Галф кладет ее обратно на полку. — Нет, все в порядке. Английский и в прозе достаточно странный.

Мью кладет руку ему на спину, когда они пробираются сквозь толпу. Он застенчиво отстраняется, когда они достигают открытой площадки.   
— Извини. — Мью потирает затылок. 

Когда они добираются до палаток с едой в секции 26, Галф хватает Мью за руку.   
— Хрустящая свининка прямо по курсу. — он смотрит на свои руки вокруг рукава Мью. — Ой. — Галф отпускает и отворачивается от него. Черт. 

Они едят на ходу, Галф ест хрустящую свининку из маленького пенопластового контейнера.   
— Спасибо за обед, Пи. 

— Я — Пи, а ты — Нонг, помнишь? Не я придумал эти правила. — он протягивает свой куриный шашлык, чтобы Галф попробовал. — Мгм.

Галф наклоняется вперед, чтобы откусить, но останавливает себя.   
— Наверное, я не должен, — говорит он. 

Мью вздыхает и протягивает ему палочку.   
— Тогда держи. Это вкусно. 

Галф съедает все. 

— Это было весело. — Галф стоит рядом со своей машиной, топчась на месте. — Я думаю, что мы проделали хорошую работу сегодня.

Мью кивает, его руки в карманах. Вероятно, чтобы избежать соблазна прикоснуться к Галфу.   
— Становится ли это легче для Яй Нонга? 

— Может быть? — Галф думает о прошлой ночи и о двух подушках, которые он положил позади себя, чтобы почувствовать, что кто-то обнимает его. — Для тебя? 

Его старший морщится   
— Нет, не совсем. — он смотрит на землю. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя плохо из-за этого плана. Но так как ты хотел, чтобы мы были честными друг с другом, правда в том, что я скучаю по тебе. 

Горло Галфа пересохло. Он не может выносить покалывания на шее или в кончиках пальцев. Но больше всего, он не может выносить пустое пространство вокруг себя, которое раньше занимал Пи'Mью. 

— В последнее время мне холодно, — признается Галф. — Холодно не так, как когда мы ссоримся, а скорее, как когда я чувствую себя беззащитным. 

Галф видит напряжение, которое испытывает его Пи. Его руки напряжены, как будто он пытается помешать себе протянуть руку. Глаза Мью темнеют, а на лбу появляются морщины.   
— Я надеюсь, что это скоро пройдет, Нонг. 

— Думаю, нам пора идти.

— Да.

— Поговорим позже.

— Напишешь мне, когда вернешься домой? — Пи'Mью просит с беспокойством. — Чтобы я знал, что ты благополучно вернулся.

Галф улыбается. Он хочет притянуть своего старшего за рубашку и целовать до потери сознания. Ну честно, все эти вещи, что он говорит... Привыкнет ли он когда-нибудь к тому, что о нем так много заботятся? 

— Я позвоню тебе по видеочату, — говорит Галф, махая и садясь в свою машину.

***

— Стоматолог продолжал шутить, что я не смогу жевать жвачку или есть леденцы. В конце концов, я сказал ему, что не люблю сладости.

Mью отклоняется назад, смеясь. Он смотрит в камеру и улыбается.   
— Как долго это продолжалось, прежде чем ты сказал ему? 

Галф издает небольшой, заразительный смешок.   
— Несколько месяцев. 

Мью вытирает слезы с глаз от смеха.   
— Он думал, что ты врёшь? 

— Да! — Галф подносит свой телефон к лицу. — Он подмигнул мне и сказал, что все в порядке, если я немного откушу, просто надо быть осторожнее с брекетами. — Галф взъерошивает волосы и смотрит на старшего на экране. Ему так удобно лежать на диване. Это напоминает Галфу о времени, когда они лежали в объятиях друг друга после того, как он признался. 

— По сей день, он все еще думает, что ты врёшь? 

Галф морщит нос и смеется.   
— Нет, моя мама сказала ему, что это правда. 

Мью смотрит на него через телефон, его глаза смягчаются, а рот изгибается в улыбке.   
— Спасибо, что поделился. 

Галф улыбается в ответ.   
— Это то, что делают друзья.

***

_Галф подходит к своему старшему. Для него слишком рано, чтобы нормально функционировать. Он толкает Мью в ближайшее кресло и плюхается на его колени._

 _— Уумф. — руки Пи'Мью обвиваются вокруг его талии. — Почему ты не можешь быть более нежным?_

_Галф откидывается назад и кладет голову на плечо Мью._   
_— Нет._

_Его коллега смеется и обнимает его еще крепче._   
_— Я спросил почему, а не можешь ли ты._

_Он только хлопает Мью по руке и прижимается к нему, чтобы вздремнуть. Галф сказал все, что хотел. Он надеется, что задремлет, пока находится в своём «мне похрен» состоянии, но тут никогда не угадаешь, когда оно пройдёт. Иногда Галф хотел бы быть таким всегда, чтобы первым свободно прикасаться к своему Пи. Но с возвращением осознанности, возвращалась и необходимость сдерживаться._

_Мью перестаёт пытаться вытянуть ответ из Галфа. Он прислоняется головой к Галфу и вздыхает. Это был довольный или разочарованный вздох?_

_— Кхун Пи хочет, чтобы я был более нежным?_

_Мью потирает щеку о его ухо._   
_— Нет. Это того стоит._

Галф просыпается под своей горой из подушек. Он зарывается глубже, гонясь за теплом. Что с ним такое? Не может же он быть таким зависимым от прикосновений Мью. Это не похоже на душевную боль или отказ. Мью любит его. Он _любит_ его. Прикосновения могут подождать. 

Не так ли? 

Он выползает наружу и обнимает подушки. Полнота в его руках приносит ему утешение, и он задается вопросом, будет ли этого достаточно, до тех пор, пока... черт, пока что? Как он узнает, что они готовы? Он уже готов сдаться только, чтобы получить объятия. Он и Мью привыкли обнимать друг друга. Для них сохранять дистанцию — неестественно. Это даже больно. Он стягивает с себя одеяло и вылезает из кровати.

***

— Что?

Галф кивает Мью через экран. Его рот полон пены, пока он продолжает чистить зубы. Он жестом просит подождать и наклоняется прополоскать рот.   
— Я хочу приехать в твою квартиру.

Мью перестает расчесывать волосы, чтобы посмотреть на свой телефон.   
— Я боялся, что ты так и сказал. Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, Яй Нонг. 

Галф давится, пока чистит язык.   
— Тьфу! Ах. Подожди. — он полощет рот и выходит из ванной. — У меня есть план, хорошо? 

Мью наносит немного средства для укладки на свои волосы.   
— Почему это предложение пугает меня? 

Галф закатывает глаза.   
— Поверь мне. Я могу приехать или как? 

Взгляд Мью мечется по ванной.   
— Я напишу тебе адрес.

***

Галф смотрит на дверь Мью, прежде чем позвонить в звонок. Он не думал, что увидит квартиру Мью в ближайшее время, но опять же, он не думал, что дружба будет такой трудной.

Мью открывает дверь и смотрит на него, как будто видит его в первый раз. Он встряхивается и отодвигается, приглашая Галфа зайти.

Квартира выглядит одновременно ожидаемо и неожиданно. Много естественного света — ожидаемо. Большой телевизор — ожидаемо. Много книг на полке — ожидаемо. Все аккуратно и чисто — ожидаемо. Он замечает кухонный стол и кучу бумаг, полупустые стаканы и посуду — неожиданно. Гигантский плюшевый мишка на диване — неожиданно. Керамическая пепельница — определенно неожиданно. 

— Пи'Mью, ты куришь? 

Его старший вздрагивает.   
— Это твой план? — он следует за взглядом Галфа и натыкается на пепельницу. — О, я сделал ее в художественном классе, когда был ребенком. Это для шелухи от семечек. — он указывает на пакет на столе. 

Галф вздыхает с облегчением.   
— Гм. Кхун Пи, я хочу, чтобы ты обнял меня. 

Рот Мью открывается. Он щурится и издает смущенный звук.   
— Что? 

Галф подходит ближе.   
— Это то, что мы делаем, Кхун Пи. Это то, какими мы являемся. — он протягивает руку и кладет ее на талию Мью. — Мы стараемся дружить так, как это делают другие люди, но это не мы. И именно поэтому это так сложно. 

Мью улыбается и скользит другой рукой вокруг Галфа.   
— Это не мы, хах? 

Он качает головой.   
— Мы всегда были близки, даже до того, как влюбились. Почему мы должны менять это сейчас, когда мы еще ближе к тому, чтобы быть вместе?

Глаза Мью — идеальные полумесяцы. Его улыбка наполняет Галфа волной тепла, которое распространяется по его телу вплоть до пальцев ног.   
— Ты только что сказал, что мы влюблены?

Черт. Он смеется над дразнящими звуками Мью и опирается на своего старшего.   
— Почему именно я всегда признаю это?

— Потому что я пытаюсь вести себя хорошо, — говорит Мью. Он притягивает Галфа ближе и облегченно вздыхает. — Ты не представляешь, как это здорово. 

Галф обнимает Мью за шею.   
— Представляю. 

Они обнимаются, и большинство людей посчитали бы, что это слишком долго для объятий. Но Галфу этого никогда не будет достаточно. В конце концов, он отступает, все еще обнимая Мью за шею. 

— Скиншип всегда будет частью нас, Кхун Пи. Я не думаю, что мы должны прекращать это. 

— Думаешь, мы справимся? — Мью поднимает бровь. 

Галф ведет их к дивану и толкает Пи'Мью вниз, чтобы тот сел. А сам плюхается на его колени. 

— Ууммф, — Мью стонет, но все равно обнимает Галфа. 

— У нас все хорошо, да? — спрашивает Галф. Он перемещается, чтобы посмотреть на Мью. — Когда мы старались не трогать друг друга, это становилось соблазном. Но сейчас это обычно для нас. 

Мью сжимает его животик.   
— Черт, я скучал по тебе.

— Ты виделся со мной все это время.

— Не по тебе, — говорит Мью. Он указывает на живот Галфа. — Я скучал по нему. 

Они смотрят фильм вместе. Галф поначалу сидит на его коленях, но они успевают сменить множество поз. Иногда Галф кладет голову на плечо Мью, иногда ноги Мью перекинуты через колени Галфа. Но они всегда соприкасаются. Это просто их способ. 

— Яй Нонг? 

— Хм?

— Галф. — Мью тыкает его в щеку. 

Он открывает глаза.   
— Что, Пи? 

— Ты уснул. 

Галф кивает. Он знает.   
— Давай подремлем, — ворчит он.

— Что?

— Вздремнем, — повторяет он, притягивая к себе Мью. 

— Галф, мы не поместимся на диване. 

Галф стонет и падает с дивана.   
— Ложись, — говорит он, указывая на пространство, в котором находился. 

Мью вздыхает и делает, как ему сказали.   
— Мне лечь на бок?

Галф качает головой. Он забирается на него сверху и ложится на его грудь.   
— Как тебе такое?

Мью обнимает его.   
— Идеально. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Галф. Он зевает и прижимается к Мью. — Теперь, тссс. Время вздремнуть.


End file.
